User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Band Comes to Bullworth Ch. 2
A few days had gone by and we were all settling into this school. I use the term school very loosely. In the three days that we have been here, I have witnessed some interesting things. First off, they have five noticeable cliques here. That's nothing new, we had cliques back at Westbrook, but these guys are different. There's these idiot kids who wear collared shirts and run around causing trouble for no reason. Of course we've met the Jocks, can't avoid those morons considering we live in the athletic shed. You got the throwback greaseballs, these are guys with problems, I bet it would be news them to find out that Ponyboy Curtis and Dally Winston weren't real people. There's the Nerds, what can I say? They're Nerds. Then you got the Preppies, they're ok, just don't take too kindly to anyone whose parents don't make a six figure salary. For the most part, we have tried to avoid all of them. After class today, the guys and I decided to just hang out by the football field in the bleachers. We were catching a really good view of the cheerleaders, and playing our music pretty loud. Some people didn't take too kindly to the music aspect. There we are, pumping Dragonforce, greatest band of all time, as loud as the speakers on our iPod speaker docks would allow and we notice some people not taking too kindly to the music. "Turn that shit off!" One of the Jocks yelled. We pretended not to notice. Then he and another jock came up the steps of the bleachers. "I said turn that shit off!" He yelled. What could we do? Fight him? Turn it off? We all looked around at each other for a second then looked at the jocks. None of us had gotten in a fight yet and we wanted to keep it that way. I've only been in one fight and it lasted less than 20 seconds. I reached over to turn it off when Ivan stopped my arm. He took a long drag on his cigarette as the music kept blasting. He stood up and stared the jock down. "Well? You gonna turn that Loserforce noise off?" The jock asked. I didn't know what Ivan was gonna do. Just when I thought he was gonna deck him down the stairs he spoke. "What kind of music do you guys like then?" He asked. The jocks looked kind of confused. "What?" The black one asked. "What would you like to hear?" Ivan asked. The jocks, still with that confused look on their faces, shrugged. After a few seconds the white one spoke. "Do you have any Green Day?" He asked. All of us knew we didn't have any Green Day on that iPod. It was reserved for the best songs by the best bands. Ivan looked back at Preston. "Well Preston. Let's play some Green Day then." He said. Preston was the only one who had Green Day on his iPod. He got it out and put it in the dock. Holiday began to play and the jocks, still confused turned around and went back down the bleachers. Ivan came through for us once again. Later that day we were all having dinner in the cafeteria. "What is there to do in this town?" Collin asked. I pulled out the Bullworth travel guide I had picked up from the school store yesterday. I sat it on the table and began reading it. "Hmmmm, looks like there's a carnival, a few restaurants, a Boxing gym, blah blah blah, tattoo parlor, comic book store, some other crap." I said. No one seemed impressed. Preston wasn't paying attention to what we were doing. He was listening to his iPod. Ivan couldn't pass up this opportunity to mess with him. He took his can of energy drink, shook it up and poured it all over his head. He got up and started cussing him out. To add insult to injury, Ivan took Preston's sandwich and began eating it. As Preston got even more angry, a huge Russian grin spread across his face. It was hilarious. We all got up and left after Preston cooled down a bit. On our way back to the athletic shed we found out not losing your temper and fighting someone can earn you a friend or two. The two jocks from earlier actually came up to us and started talking. We found out the white one was named Ted and the black one was named Damon. They were ok, kind of dumb but ok. They said we were alright. I guess we thought they were too. Ted invited us to a party at the beach on Saturday, a few miles outside of town. He said he would like it if our band could play a bit, nothing fancy just a song or two to impress everyone. Funny, if doesn't like Dragonforce what makes him think he will like us? Didn't matter, he sweetened the deal pretty well. He said there would be a lot of girls and beer. Two words that always seem to make any guy want to go to a party. After we made the plans and agreed that we would bring a few cases of beer, it was all set. To Ivan, beer means Vodka. I didn't care, no one would want to drink it anyway. Although not everyone was comfortable with hanging out with jocks, we figured having a few friends in one of the cliques couldn't be too bad of a deal. After that we walked over to the athletic shed. The party sounded awesome. Category:Blog posts